Landing gear supports an aircraft while on the ground. Bogie type landing gear may include a bogie beam which supports one or more pairs of wheels. The bogie beam may pivot relative to the landing gear. This may allow certain wheel pairs to touch ground prior to other wheel pairs during landing, and may allow all or a portion of all the wheels to remain on the ground as an aircraft body's center line changes angles with respect to the ground, for example, during takeoff or landing.
It may be desirable to detect the angle of the bogie beam with respect to the landing gear. For example, the bogie beam may be configured to assume a specified position in order for retraction of the landing gear to occur after takeoff. Some landing gear includes a proximity sensor attached to the bogie beam and a target attached to a piston on the landing gear to detect bogie beam position. However, deflection of the bogie beam or piston (e.g., bending under a load) may cause contact between the target and the sensor, and may cause inaccurate readings of bogie beam position.